Lita's Secret Life
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Amy has been keeping a huge secret from her husband for the last six years. What happens when the man who took care of her in her teenage years comes back to reclaim her? Will she finally get away from him? Please R&R!


**Lita's Secret Life**

**Characters: Lita, Hunter, Angelica (OC), Chase (OC)**

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content.**

**Summary: Amy's been keep a huge secret from her husband for the last six years. When the man she had an affair with comes back into her life, she's doomed.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Chase and Angelica. The rest belongs to Vince McMahon.**

**Author's note: This is another Hunter/Lita one-shot. And, this is being told from the 1st person point of view.**

At 31 years old, my life couldn't have gotten mor better. I had my ultimate dream job, working for the biggest wrestling company in the world. And, I'm married to a wonderful, compassionate, handsome man; who seemed to love and respect me as I do him.

I was in the shower one morning, getting ready to meet one of my best friends when I felt Hunter behind me, wrapping his hard body around mine. His soapy hands roamed over my wet, heated flesh as he nibbled and sucked on my earlobe gently. Sensing there was no use resisting the man I love, I gave in and responded to his ardent touches.

"I'll never meet Trish with you doing that," I said in my sexiest voice.

Hunter turned me around and nibbled on my tender lips.

"Ames, give me a few minutes. Is it so hard for a man to make love to his sexy wife?"

"In anyone else's case, yes. But, with you, I'll make an exception." I giggled like a sex kitten.

My husband gently pushed me against the wall, lifted my legs around his waist and eased himself deep inside of me with a groan. I surrendered myself completely to many erotic sensations he gave me. The water glued us together as I felt my orgasm coming in little jolts. Hunter managed to lick and suck on my swollen, sore nipples with his teeth and tongue and, at the same time, he hammered into me with brute force.

I buried my face in his neck to keep myself from screaming my pleasures. Only my husband can make me feel so good and so special. My heart pounded in my throat and my vagina ached wonderfully as I felt a major rumble tearing through my body. Hunter gave me everything I could possibly handle until we reached an outstanding climax together.

X

I was walking on air throughout the whole day at work. Some of my friends and co-workers looked at me strangely but I didn't care, though. My husband had loved me so tenderly, I didn't have to say a word. I could still imagine his hands roaming all over my body, causing me to tremble with delight. Only my husband can make me tingle like that.

When the show was over, I was on my way to my rental car when I saw him. Chase McDonnell. The man who took me in when I was 15 years old and alone after my abusive father kicked me out of his life forever. Chase was rich, powerful and successful. He also got me pregnant and left, taking my daughter with him. And, to make matters worse, he was married with children himself.

"Amy? Amy Dumas? Is that really you?" Chase yelled from the other side of the parking lot.

I slowly turned around and force a smile on my face while he approached me.

"Hi, Chase. How's life?" I said, trying to sound nice.

He snorted. "Never mind that. I wanna know where have you been? I've been calling and calling but you act like you're too good for me."

"What did you expect? You took my child away and left me when I needed you. I guess your high and society wife meant more to you than I was. So, I left town, put myself through school, found the perfect job and got married. Right now, I'm happy," I replied with much conviction.

Chase grew upset of what I said and grabbed me by my arms.

"You listen to me. I've been very good to you. I've given you more things that you could ever dream of. I'd took care of you and now, you're not gonna even say something decent? I deserve more than this."

"You want me to say something decent? Okay, where's Angelica?" I asked sternly.

I named her after my mother's middle name because it meant so much to me.

Chase laughed. "I wouldn't know because I gave her away. She was ruining my chances of being mayor again so I couldn't keep her."

I couldn't stand here being insulted by him again so I walked away.

But, before I could get in my car, Chase yelled, "You haven't seen the last of me, Amy Christine Dumas! You'll see me again and I'll get you back!"

X

The next few days were awkward for me. Chase constantly harassed me; calling my job every chance he could get. He even tried calling my house one time but Hunter answered the phone so he hanged up quickly. I was getting more and more worried each and every day. How can I tell my husband, the man I loved more than anything about my deceitful, shameful past? I didn't wanna lose him because he was the best thing that ever happened to me.

One night, we were in the backyard, having a romantic picnic when I noticed Hunter staring at me. Deep down inside, I knew I had to tell him the truth.

"Are you okay, baby? It seemed like you have something on your mind," Hunter said.

"I do," I replied, then took a deep breath. "Hunter, I love you so much. In the beginning, I didn't wanna tell you this because I don't wanna lose you."

"Tell me what?" he asked.

"About my shameful past."

"Go on," he urged me.

"One year after my mother died, my father kicked me out of his life forever because he couldn't stand me anymore. I was living on the streets until a man named Chase McDonnell took me in. He was the mayor at the time so he was able to put me up in a nice apartment, buy me expensive things, pay my bills and give me loads of money. He was married with children, but, at the time, I was too young to know anything."

"Then, what happened?" Hunter asked.

"Chase was up for reelection when I learned I was pregnant. When I told him the news, he said I could ruin his chances of being mayor again if I kept the baby. So, he insisted I get an abortion. But, I couldn't kill my child so I laid low and decided to have it. I ended up having my baby by myself months later. When Chase found out about me giving birth, he took my daughter away and left me. I never had the chance to hold my baby girl." I broke down and cried.

Hunter took me in his arms and held me tight.

"What happened to your daughter, Ames?"

"I ran into Chase a few days ago and asked about her. He told me he gave her up for adoption and hasn't see her since. Honey, I have to find her."

"I'll help you, baby. I know you didn't wanna give her up. She meant too much to you." Hunter leaned down and kissed me sweetly. I wrapped my arms around him to relish the love I have for him. Since our backyard was private enough, I encouraged him to make love to me now. I needed his closeness and his strong arms around me. Telling my husband about my past was easier than I thought. I knew he would understand where I was coming from.

We removed our clothes quickly as out temperatures were rising. Hunter moved on top of me and slid into my eager body. Our bodies melded together like jell-o as he proceeded to move up and down. There's no place in the world I rather be than in my husband's loving arms. The feelings and emotions I had for him was like endless satisfaction. Hunter leaned down and kissed me tenderly and, at the same time, he drove into me more fiercely.

Orgasm after orgasm tore through my body. My mind seemed sluggish, like I was drugged. When the time came, my husband and I reached an incredible climax.

X

The next several days turned into weeks for me and my husband. Hunter went ahead and searched for my long-lost daughter while I went about my business. Chase stopped harassing me on the phone and started coming by my job more. I didn't know what to do. How am I supposed to tell him my husband's looking for our love child? Deep down inside, I knew Chase's not gonna be very happy to hear this. He has more to lose than I do.

Then, one day, my so-called luck ran out. I was on my way to my rental car when, suddenly, I was ambushed by Chase! At least two people saw what happened and yelled for help. I tried to fight him but he proved to be too strong and dragged me to my car.

"Amy, don't make me do anything I'll regret if you don't calm down! Just take me back to your house," Chase demanded as he opened the door. I did what he said so I can avoid getting hurt by him.

I silently hoped and prayed Hunter would be home as I drove. I didn't dare look at Chase because I didn't know what he's capable of doing to me.

"I loved you, Amy Dumas. I was gonna leave my wife for you. I wanted us to be married," he said sternly.

I had to laugh. "No you weren't, Chase. You loved your wife and children more than you loved me. They were more important to you than I was. I'd told you from the beginning that I wasn't gonna live my life as the other woman. Then, when I got pregnant, you acted like you didn't wanna have anything to do with me. Now, how did you think I'd felt?"

"I thought I'd told you, Amy. I insisted you get an abortion but, what did you do? You ended up having that baby anyway. That's why I have her away. I couldn't let the people know that I got a 15 year old girl pregnant," Chase said in a matter of fact tone.

I laughed at him again. "Once again, your ego has blown up in your face. I don't need you anymore, Chase. I'm capable of finding my daughter without you."

"Your husband won't allow it, woman. I'm pretty sure he wants to divorce you." he laughed like the devil himself.

I smiled sarcastically. "Actually, after telling my husband my story, he's helping me find my daughter right now."

Chase stopped laughing almost immediately and slapped me silly. Tears rolled from my eyes but I managed to slap him back with everything I had. We started tussling but the car started getting out of control so I began to panic. Suddenly, it came to a screeching halt, in front of my own house!

My heart pounded furiously in my throat and my pulse raced as I slowly got out of my car. Chase soon followed and then, we stood face to face.

"You'll never find Angelica. She's long gone and you'll never see her again!" he yelled.

His laughter made me wanna vomit.

X

Minutes later, Chase glared at me from the squad car while I stood next to my sweet, loving husband. After answering a few questions from the police, they left. I clung fiercely to Hunter, relieved to have him there with me.

"How are you feeling, Ames?" he asked softly.

"Much better, now that you're here, honey," I replied as I laid my head against his shoulder.

"Would you feel even more better if I showed you something?"

I looked at him confused. "Which is?"

"Close your eyes, baby."

I was still confused but my eyes were closed. A few minutes later, Hunter told me to open my eyes. When I did, I was stunned as hell. There stood a young girl who I swear could pass on as my younger sister.

Tears fell from my eyes and I realized that this girl was no other than my eleven year old long-lost daughter, Angelica!

"Mama? Is that really you?" she asked softly.

I nodded my head and opened my arms out to her. She went into them without hesitation, returning my embrace with eager affection. Hunter smiled while I looked up and winked at him.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I knew in my heart, my beautiful family would come my way.

X

**_Epilogue: Ten years later..._ **

Hunter and I are still very much together. Angelica and I are now as close as a mother and a daughter should be. She's now in college and she has actually told me she's following in my footsteps in becoming a diva. Angelica's also very close to Christina and Amelia, two girls Hunter and I conceived together.

All I can say is, I've been blessed with a husband who loves me and three beautiful girls who I love and adore so much!

**The end! **

**Please review!**


End file.
